ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale (Dreamworks Film)
Undertale (or simply known as Undertale: The Movie) is a 2018 fantasy adventure computer-animated film that it was been based on the 2015 critical acclaim role-play video game of the same name by Toby Fox. It is produced by DreamWorks Pictures and distributed by Universal Pictures and 20th Century Fox Synopsis the synopsis is done development Plot Years ago, two races ruled over the Earth as equals: human and monster. One day, a war broke out between them and, after a long series of battles, the humans were victorious. The humans sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic spell, while the humans took control of the surface. However, the barrier is not a perfect seal, and the only point of entrance to the Underground is Mount Ebott... 15 years later, when a child named Frisk decided to climb Mount Ebott, and decided to explore, she accidentally fell into a hole into the underground where the monsters lived... Still in Development Fuckin dickheads *Daveigh Chase as Frisk, a young human who climbs Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. Frisk is also the main protaganist of the film. *John DiMaggio as Flowey, a talking flower which was revealed as the main antagonist in the film until it turned out that it was actually Asriel who was trapped inside of Flowey. **Max Charles (normal) and Kirk Thornton (boss form) as Asriel, a biological child of Toriel and Asgore until his soul was turned to darkness so he turned into the secondary antagonist Flowey, later he becomes the true main antagonist in the film. *Glenn Close as Toriel, the second character encountered in the film, she is an anthropomorphic goat who saves Frisk from Flowey, and guides them through the Ruins. *T.J. Miller as Sans, the older brother of Papyrus, and first appears in the forest outside Snowdin. Sans is a major character in the story. *Weird Al Yankovic as Papyrus, a younger of the two skeleton brothers, the elder being Sans. He is a major character in the story. *Jane Lynch as Undyne, A fish-like warrior who has a crush on Alphys. She is a terrible cook and once burned down her house, she is rather hard to kill hence her title of "Undyne the Undying". *Phyllis Smith as Alphys, An independent scientist who assists Frisk if she is at a puzzle in hotland, or a fight with Mettaton. *Jamie Foxx as Mettaton, the only appreciated idol in the underground. Mettaton has 3 forms. (no more major spoilers) *Seth Rogen as Asgore, The royal king. Got "divorced" with his wife, Toriel. He is one of the boss fights in Undertale. For real, he doesn't want to fight Frisk. *Ahney Her as Chara. The first human to fall down undeground. In the game, she appears in the genocide run. *Matt LeBlanc as W.D Gaster, A ghost-like creature named after the Wingdings and Aster fonts, he makes a cameo somewhere in Alphys' lab. In the game he appears as an Easter egg. *Vincent D'Onofrio as Grillby, The owner and fry cook of the eponymous underground restaurant. *Temmie Chang as Temmie, The dog thing that has trouble saying things like hi, for example, she says hoi, Temmie is also a shopkeeper in Tem village. *Adam sandler as Muffet *eddie murphy as black man jenkins Reception Sales When it's complete Critical response When it's complete Box office When it's complete Awards When it's complete Soundtrack Transcripts Main Transcript Coming soon! Trailer Transcripts Coming soon! Gallery Credits Trivia *S''till in development'' Category:20th Century Fox Category:Films based on video games Category:2018 films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:DreamWorks Category:PG Category:Computer-animated Category:Undertale Category:PG-13 Category:Walt Disney Pictures